


The Last Night

by TonyGrayson



Series: One Shots/Teasers (DC) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, General POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slave POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyGrayson/pseuds/TonyGrayson
Summary: Dick was acting strangely, though that did not stop them from having a wonderful evening.Until Dick asked Slade a question that kept the man awake all night.Only later Slade understood the meaning of it all. But by then it was already too late.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: One Shots/Teasers (DC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734688
Comments: 23
Kudos: 195





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story :3
> 
> This idea came up because of the other (marvel) story I'm currently writting. It is totally different though :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy it 💙💙💙

They were in bed at one of Slade's apartments in Gotham.

Dick had called him, asking if he was around and if they could meet. As a matter of fact he was, and they could.

Slade had been spending a lot of time in Gotham or somewhere nearby. It was easier this way, in case he ended up getting a call like this one. 

At first, the little bird would only fly to him whenever he had a special hard day or night, and needed to let off some steam with someone who would not judge him for his flaws. Or at least someone who would not expect him not to have flaws. Slade didn't mind being used for that at all.

Then things changed. They had gotten closer, in a way, and he and Dick started seeing each other more frequently, even during the times Dick was not being haunted by some ridiculously high expectations. Slade also didn't mind. He would have the pretty bird anytime he could. He could say he believed that someday he would even get him completely to his side, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. If what have happened to Dick over these years was not enough for it to happen, then probably nothing would be.

But maybe it was for the best. Being the target of Dick's affections, and having his trust to the extent of him sharing thoughts he would not share with daddy Bat or the batlings, was something that proved to be one of his favorite things. 

Before, he would relish whenever he found a broken Nightwing awaiting him. He would do everything to make Dick believe Slade was the only one who would offer him real comfort, with no strings attached. 

Has time passed, and as closer as they got, having the kid when he was at his best made Slade hardly see straight when he saw Dick in a wreck. He would not let Dick know of his inner feelings, obviously. He would pretend he would just be there for him, and would not let him know he would later find a way to punish those who dared to hurt him in such ways.

But sometimes Dick would not tell him exactly what went wrong. Who was responsible for his troubles.

This night he felt the young man was hiding something. It was like his emotions were in turmoil, not knowing which one should have the final say. All this hidden behind fake smiles and laughs, meaning he did not wish to talk about it. He seemed exhausted, anxious, and uncertain. But then he was eager to push them into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

The speed it all happened led Slade to believe something major was going on. He wanted to protest, to push the kid into telling him, but Dick didn't even give him a chance.

It was all very odd, and Slade should have paid more attention. Whenever Dick was like this, he would always prefer Slade to do most of the work, to take care of him. Showing him someone cared and would hold him, not let him fall. This night was different, as Dick took charge the whole time. Slade let himself get pinned down on his back while Dick straddle him as they hungrily kissed. After letting himself get prepped by Slade, Dick rode him with a passion he never shown before. It was all too much for Slade to keep any coherent thoughts, as he saw his beautiful little bird in that position, singing in such a lovely way, making sure they both reached their climax and also that they had a second round.

Only then Dick let himself relax and laid down curled to Slade's side, head under his chin. Slade also enjoyed this part of their relationship. It was when it was most peaceful. Dick slowly falling asleep while he caressed his black curly and soft hair. It was one of the few times let himself truly relax.

"Slade?"

"Yes, little bird?"

"I need to ask you something. But I need an honest answer."

He did not like where this was going. Did Dick find out about the ones Slade tortured and killed for harming him?

"This is not a tricky question. I'm not trying to put you in a bad position. Whatever the answer is, it is fine." Dick assured as he raised himself and looked at Slade. He seemed serious, but not mad or disappointed.

"Go ahead, Dick."

"Do you love me?"

Slade was not expecting the question, at all. He could not understand what made Dick ask it, in the first place. Was he feeling insecure about what they were having? Did he think Slade was still trying to manipulate him? Or maybe it was the other way around. Was Dick afraid Slade had fallen for him and somehow ruin what they had? 

He said it was not a tricky question. He meant that the answer would not change anything, or at least, not too much. But truth was, he was not sure what the answer was. Yes, he cared for Dick. Deeply. He had killed for him and would not stop probably until the kid caught him doing it. Even after that, he would probably still do it. But was it love? 

Dick smiled at him, and only then he realized he had been staring at the young man for a while now.

"It's okay, you don't know." He said as he laid down back to the previous position.

"I didn't say I don't know."

"Yes you did. If you knew you would not have hesitated. You would have said 'yes' or 'no' right away. But don't worry, Slade. As I said, it is fine. I was just curious." 

It was clearly not fine. Dick's voice faltered in an almost imperceptible way. Had he not known the kid so well, he wouldn't even noticed, but he did.

"What about you? Do _you_ love me?"

"Yes."

It was the last they spoke before falling asleep. Or at least, before Dick fell asleep. Slade could not even keep his eyes shut for the rest of the night.

He quit trying by the break of dawn. He got out of bed, carefully not to wake Dick who was sleeping soundly. It would be hours before the kid woke up, and after the previous night, Slade was definitely letting him sleep in.

The morning went by quickly. Slade made breakfast for both of them, in case Dick were to rise before lunch time. After eating, he checked for new contracts, and found nothing worthy of his time. He called Wintergreen, since sometimes the man would get the information before it went "public", but his old friend also had heard nothing of interest, promising he would contact him as soon as he did.

At midday, Dick was still asleep. He usually was up by this time, but Slade let it be just for a while more, and went to make lunch. When he finished, he decided the kid had enough time to sleep and proceeded to go to his room to wake him up.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, I'm not going to let you sleep all day. You can do that at your own home."

No reply.

He approached the bed and shook Dick lightly.

"Hey, wake up little bird."

Nothing. Not even a complaining grunt.

"Dick?" Slade shook him with considerable strength.

When Dick didn't react Slade feared the worst.

"Fuck! Kid, wake up." He said as he turned him and checked his breathing and pulse. 

He was alive. 

Slade felt a sense of relief he hadn't in years. But he did not relax entirely. Something was definitely wrong with Dick, and he needed to do something to help him.

He though about taking him to the Bat, but he then realized that would probably not be the best solution. The man did not know of his son's involvement with Slade, and there were many things that could go wrong if Deathstroke appeared at the Bat's doorstep with a dead looking batling in his arms.

Instead, he took the little bird to Gotham General, and anonymously tipped Batman off to let him know where to find his eldest son.

***

Bruce and Damian were the first to arrive.

They received an untraceable message saying Dick had been admitted in Gotham General Hospital. Bruce immediately tried to contact him, to no avail. Only after getting a negative reply from Tim and Jason, he decided to check in with the hospital, more specifically hack their servers and surveillance recordings.

While already on their way, Bruce received a call. Someone had recognized the John Doe as Richard Grayson, and decided to call him first, before contacting the police, worse even, the media. He was grateful for that. He would like to keep this matter as far away from the public as possible, specially since he didn't even know what was going on.

Dick was in a coma, the doctors said. There seemed to be no apparent injuries, though they were still doing some tests and exams to determine the cause. 

They waited for hours, with Tim arriving in the meantime. 

"We found nothing that can explain his coma." The doctor said. "Apart from this state of deep sleep, he is completely healthy. It does seem that he had many serious injuries over the years, but all were well healed. All we can do now is wait."

"Can we take him home?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I would like for him to stay at least a full day here, just to be sure, but if he keeps as stable as he is now, you may take him home. You would have to have someone monitorizing him."

"That is easily arranged, thank you." Bruce said.

"Very well. You may stay here with him a bit longer." The doctor said before she left.

"Father, should we not have Richard being examined by Thompkins? I do not trust the physicians of this place."

"Do we even know what exactly happened? Who brought him here?" Tim asked.

"We still don't know that." Bruce replied and looked at Dick. "I will go back, see if I can find through the city surveillance."

"I will help you, Father." Damian offered.

"Shouldn't someone stay here? In case he wakes up?" Tim asked looking at Damian. He believed he would be more apt to help with the detective work than the demon spawn.

"And why would I be the one idling, Drake?" Damian spat.

"Okay, then. I'll call Jason." Tim tried to bait.

"Fine, I will stay here. But only a few hours." Damian conceded.

"I hope that's all the time we'll need." 

***

They found nothing. There weren't many people they knew about that could be as sneaky, though. They had a few suspects but no motive for wanting to help Dick and avoid Batman at all costs, at the same time.

After spending twenty four hours with no development, Dick was brought home. They then had Dr. Leslie Thompkins assess his condition, who reached the same conclusions.

"The night before Dick gave entry in the hospital. Do we know what happened during his patrol?" Tim asked.

"He reported to be a calm night." Bruce replied.

"Should we check, anyway?"

"Did Richard not had to deal with a wizard of the black arts, the night before that?" Damian asked.

"Indeed. He reported the wizard didn't do any serious damage, since they were just messing around." Bruce paused for a few seconds. "I will call Zatanna."

***

"This is indeed the work of a magic user." Zatanna said after using her power to examine Dick's condition. "Oh, Dickie." She said with a sad face.

"What is it, then?" Damian hurried.

"This spell is known as the Sleeping Mermaid. The name comes from its resemblance to the fairy tales of Sleeping Beauty and the Little Mermaid. After the target is hit by the spell, they have twenty four hours to prove that the one they love loves them back. And I mean romantic love. Family doesn't count. If they succeed, they break the curse and nothing happens. If not, they have two choices, they either kill their loved one before the time is up, or they fall into deep sleep when the twenty four hours pass. If they indeed fall into sleep, only the person's loved one can break it by providing themselves the proof the other could not come up with. Naturally, the spell only works if the target has a loved one, in the first place. But that seems to be Dick's case."

They felt silent for what felt like an eternity, trying to process what was said. Then Tim and Damian started asking questions nonstop.

"Who would do that to Dick? Did he even know he was cursed?"  
"How come Richard did not say anything?"  
"Why is killing the loved one a way to break the spell, no one would chose that!"  
"Who dared to not help Richard prove their love for him?"  
"What kind of proof do they have to come up with?"

"Calm down. I don't have the answers to all of those questions." Zatanna said. "The ones cruel enough to cast this spell usually make sure their target know of the details. They want to put their victims through despair."

"And Dick didn't say anything, because he's Dick." Tim concluded.

"That is something he would do, yes, but the spell also does not allow it. Anyway, the part of killing the loved one is a trick for those who don't have someone they truly love, but may believe they do. Many have killed their partner believing they would be saved from a spell that wouldn't even take effect on them."

"Those people are idiots and cowards." Damian said with all seriousness.

"As for the proof. I believe that changes from person to person. For some, something as simply as admit their love, might be enough, for others it may require some grand gesture."

"So all we need to do is to find this person and have them declare their love for Richard." Damian concluded.

"You can't force them, Damian, I would bet it has to be that person's initiative. That is, this considering they do love him back." Tim said.

Damian gave Tim a confused angry look that Tim translated to "Who would not love Richard?".

"Tim is correct." Zatanna said. "I would love to help you, but unfortunately I do not know who this person is either."

"Can't you do some kind of tracking spell?" Tim asked.

"The only way to use a love bond for a tracking spell is with the consent of one of the involved ones."

Tim and Damian faces went from hopeful to disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna said. And she was. It broke her heart to see Dick in that situation.

"Can the caster of the spell reverse this?" Bruce finally said, after being quiet the whole time. He seemed composed enough, though Tim and Damian could see the tension on his body.

"Depends on the one who cast it." She said. "If they knew what they were doing, most likely. If they are one of those reckless wizards that like to play with fire without an extinguisher nearby, then it might be harder."

"Thank you, Zatanna." Bruce said. "We will find a way to reverse this."

"Good luck. If you need anything else, just call again." Zatanna said as she left.

Bruce went to stand next to the bed Dick was lying on, and sat on its edge, grabbing his son's hand.

"Father-" 

"Find out who was the one Dick encountered that night. Meanwhile I will look to find the person who can break the spell." Bruce said while he kept his attention to the sleeping figure.

"Shouldn't we start with one of his previous lovers? I don't know, like Barbara?" Tim asked.

"If it was that simple, then I believe Dick would at least have hinted us something. He may had not been allowed to say he was cursed, but there are ways around it."

"Then, do you think..." Tim started.

"What, Drake? Who is this person?" Damian asked impatiently.

"Probably someone he knew we wouldn't approve of." Bruce concluded.

***

Props to the Bat for making sure he would get the message about Dick's situation without having anyone else suspect about it.

After they took his bird to the Wayne Manor, Slade wasn't sure how he would get to learn about the kid's condition. But soon he received some hints that led him to research on a particular spell he supposed Dick had fallen victim to.

Unfortunately, Slade didn't believed he could help. Has Dick pointed out, Slade didn't know the answer to his question. He cared for him greatly, and would kill anyone who would dare to harm him, but he wasn't sure he was quite _there_. 

Something inside him made him feel somewhat guilty, though he knew it was not his fault. No one could force anyone to love, no matter how much they wished to help. 

Some days had passed, almost two weeks, and Slade could not stop thinking about Dick.

The Bats also didn't seem to dealing with the situation much better. Batman had been ruthless lately, putting even small fry thugs in the ICU. Red Hood also made an appearance after some long time away from Gotham, and started terrorizing the criminals with injuries more severe than shattered kneecaps. Someone had also been taking the role of Nightwing, Red Robin, most likely, to avoid suspicion, but they were still clever enough not to show themselves for too long or go up against old acquaintances, for no one could really imitate his little bird's grace.

All he could think about was finding the bastard who cast the spell in the first place, and make them an unrefusable offer to break it.

Finding people was one of his specialties. It was a crucial part of his job, after all. But magic users, could be tricky to locate, specially those who could teleport either to far away places or even other dimensions. Still, Slade was not considered the best for nothing, and while checking in the leads the bats were also following, plus some more from his connections, he managed to get a name and a place. The number of corpses he left behind to get it helped toning down the fury he felt inside.

"There's nothing I can do." The wizard man said with a bored tone, clearly not understanding who he was talking to. "You'll have better chances on making his loved one prove themselves."

"Is that so?" Slade asked, not slightly amused. 

The guy was underestimating the severity of his position. He was clearly an amateur, new to this world of vigilantes, and criminals. Slade had easily suppressed the wizard's powers with an inhibitor collar before he even noticed what was happening.

"Well, another way is killing the loved one. That would be the same as not having someone you love." The young man said smirking.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option." Slade replied. "Why did you do it? For what I see you don't have any particular grudge against the hero."

"What? Curse Nightwing?" The wizard who was just another kid about Dick's age, let out a dry laugh. "Oh, no grudge at all. You see, the guy has this way of, I don't know, bewitch you, if you know what I mean." He winked, as Slade's anger rose, making it hard to keep a neutral expression. "At first I thought he could use magic too. The way he had me goin-"

"He rejected you, and you threw a tantrum like a little child, and cursed him because if you couldn't have him, no one would?" Slade summarized.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way. But hey! I've spent a lot of my time, effort and power to turn into this hot guy you see in front of you, and all I get from Nightwing is a 'sorry, I'm spoken for'?"

Slade pointed his gun to the wizard's head in a swift motion. "You either tell me now you can break the spell, or I have no reason to not to pull this trigger." 

"Why do you ca- Oh. My. God! You're the one? An old dude? Seriously?"

"Three." Slade started.

"No please," Now the kid understood, "don't do this! I didn't mean to call you old I-"

"Two."

"I can't break the spell myself b-but I'm sure I can help _you_ break it."

"One."

"I mean if you are doing all this, doesn't that mean something, alre-"

Zero.

***

He showed up at the front door and rang the bell. As expected, the butler, Pennyworth, was the one who came to greet him. Or at least, stare at him with assessing eyes.

"I came to see him." Was all Slade needed to say for the butler to understand what he was doing there.

The butler stepped aside to let him in. Slade didn't expect it to be so simple. He did wait for the Bats to leave their nest, looking for the wizard whose whereabouts they had just received information of. But he still thought he would need to explain himself a bit more.

By the time they reached Dick's room, he was sure Pennyworth had already somehow signaled the others to return to base. He probably did so before even opening the front door. He didn't care. No. He wanted it, actually. Going there while they were away was just to make it easier to get to his little bird.

He was met with the sight of his beautiful lover peacefully sleeping, like he had left him the other day. If it wasn't for the apparatus of the IV tubes and bags, and the heart rate monitor, among other things, it would seem nothing was wrong with him. He even looked healthy, considering he had been lying on that bed for two weeks.

"It seems to be a side effect of the spell." Pennyworth said, understanding that Slade was sightly confused with Dick's state. "We were told we would not even need the IV, at all."

Slade sat at the chair next to the bird's bed, taking the young man's hand to hold on his own, and waited.

It only took around seven minutes for them to burst in.

"What is the meaning of this, Wilson?" Bruce asked.

"Release Richard's hand and step aside, right this moment." The youngest batling snarled.

They all looked tense. Robin and Hood as if about to strike. Red Robin was on the defensive but seemed to understand better the situation. Batman, although upset, looked hopeful, if Slade could read the man's seemingly lack of emotional expressions.

"I suppose you have found the one responsible for your son's predicament." Slade said as he rose and faced the family.

"Yes. He was not in good shape. Your doing, I presume."

"I could have left him in a worse shape."

"But you didn't." Bruce said, as if asking why.

"I didn't. I wanted to, though. But this little one would know about it. He would blame himself for it too."

"'Too'?"

"As you may have guessed by now, I'm the only one who can wake Dick up. But truth is, I don't know how to do so, without having to make him suffer."

"What does he mean, Father?" Damian asked, but Slade could see the confusion was the kid's denial rather than obliviousness. "If you think we are just going to let you hurt Richard, you are delusional, Wilson."

"Are you here to say goodbye, then?" Bruce asked.

"That, and to ask for a favor."

"You can't possible be asking us to do it." 

"No, I'm asking _you_ specifically, Wayne. Consider it your own sort of proof." This was a test. If the man who claimed to be Dick's adoptive father could not prove he would do this to save his child, he wanted all of his children to know that. To know he was undeserving of the title. Or at least, have this as final proof of that.

"Do you think Dick won't suffer even more knowing that _I_ killed you for him to come back?"

"You don't have to tell him. I'm sure you all can keep a secret." 

"Did you even try anything else?" Bruce asked.

"I am a selfish person. That has not changed, not even after Dick. If I could hide the wizard's murder from him, I would have killed the bastard. I won't stop killing. Not even for Dick." Even if because there would always be someone threatening his little bird.

"But you are willing to die for him?"

"Yes. Let that be the proof of my love."

Bruce smiled at that. An actual smile of relief as he relaxed. Slade wasn't expecting that. Why would he be relieved? Was it because he knew he was getting is son back even if it meant him killing someone? Did Slade misunderstood the man's resolve?

"W-what is happening?" A sleepy voice behind him said.

Oh.

"What happened? Why is everyone here? What's wrong with your faces? Bruce, are you smiling? Wait, Slade?"

He didn't know what it was. If it was because he was willing to die so Dick would be without a loved one, or if it was just the simple fact he admitted to love him, out loud, to these people.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Slade said before leaning down and giving Dick a deep kiss, leaving his pretty bird completely stunned.

Soon the uproar started, coming from the other side of the room. Robin and Red Hood were threatening to kill him, while Red Robin and Batman held them off, the latter advising him to leave to avoid a fight.

Slade just ignored them, he had his little bird back so he didn't care. And if Dick's smile was any indication, his lover was on the same page as him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Am I being too mushy with this one? If I am, I don't care :P
> 
> I believe that if I, for some unknown reason, write a story with no happy ending, I will tag it so.
> 
> Btw, I finished writing this today so there might be some typos and such that I may edit later.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> I hope you liked it 💙💙💙💙💙


End file.
